You can leave your bet on
by UnderxConstruction
Summary: Just a funny piece of fluff with our favorite Detectives, S&M. Stella agrees to a stupid bet, but it might be Mac the one to surprise her in the end... Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, it was meant to be a one shot, but who knows? Anyway, Mac and Stella forever! No spoilers, really. Characters may be a bit OOC, but isn't this the purpose of fan-fiction? Speaking of which, it's just for fun, sadly no money for me out of this fluffy piece. Okay, enough, on with the story… by the way, mistakes are all mine, English is not my native language. Sorry.

YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR BET ON

Stella sighed. She should have never agreed to that stupid bet to begin with, but what caused her to feel stupid the most was the fact that she'd been hiding from Mac all day long now. What was even scarier, though, was that she'd have to meet him, in his office, in about five minutes

The reason why she'd avoided Mac all day, or any other male person on the 35th floor for that matter, was simple: she feared the comments on her current attire, which consisted of a dark straight skirt that hugged her forms (barely reaching her knees, if she was forced to add, 'cause there really was no point in underlying it since she was already feeling foolish enough for it) and a white silk blouse.

The reason why she'd chosen those particular clothes was a tad more difficult to explain. The day before, she'd been approached by Lindsay near the end of the shift; the younger woman had been sent from "the guys" to collect her for drinks.

-What about Mac?-, she had wondered. Lindsay had shaken her head sadly.

-I passed by his office while coming here. He's still on the phone with the Major, and I don't think he'll be left alone anytime soon. They seemed both pissed off, I could hear the Major's voice from the other end of the line!-

Trying to conceal her disappointment, Stella had let the other woman drag her to the bar where they were meeting with Danny, Sheldon and Don… that had been her first mistake, the second one being the medium sized bottle of beer she had drowned before getting something solid in her stomach.

Her real downfall, though, started preparing the moment Mac's name was mentioned.

-Hey, Stella, Mac's been more fidgety and elusive that usual. Think he's gotten himself a girlfriend?-, Danny suddenly piped up, bringing up the delicate, at least in Stella's mind, topic with his usual exuberance. Everyone around her grew quiet, as if waiting for her answer, and that pissed her off.

-I'm not his babysitter, ya know? Why would…?-, she started, but Don stopped her mid rant with a short bark of laughter.

-Babysitter? I was thinking along the lines of… girlfriend?-, he offered cheekily, causing Danny and Sheldon to burst out laughing. Stella, from her part, looked in despair at Lindsay. It made sense she'd be the only one to whom she'd dare to confess that she actually _was _in love with Mac Taylor, the younger woman being quiet and reserved and almost as motherly as Stella herself. This time, however, Lindsay had no brilliant advice to offer, not with her eyes only at least, and Stella was left hanging by herself.

-You, Donald Flack, are one of those people who don't believe that a man and a woman can be friends?-, as usual the curly haired Detective opted for the attack, but as much as Don hated to be addressed with his complete name, he managed to remain cool and collected, because after so long, he had a pretty good idea of how Bonasera's mind worked, at least while dealing problems.

-You got that right, Stella, and the longer I watch you and Mac, the more I'm convinced of it. I bet…-

Oh, she should have seen that one coming a mile away, but she kept silent, implicitly allowing Don to lure her in his trap.

-… that with five minutes worth of flirting and a nice dress you could have him kissing you with passion. –

As soon as the words were out of Flack's mouth, Stella immediately drowned a shot of vodka. She supposed that was what had made her agree to that stupid bet, that and the excuse to flirt with Mac and possibly get a kiss out of it.

The terms of the bet were fairly simple. She was allowed to dress however she wanted, and had five minutes to sweet talk Mac into kissing her, full on the mouth, since setting foot into her office. She'd get to swap tasks with Danny whenever she pleased if she managed to win (Messer didn't think she could corrupt Taylor while on the clock), and if she didn't… well, eternal embarrassment ought to cover it.

_Time to get going_, she mentally told herself, raising from the chair in her office and smoothing down her skirt. It was getting close to the end of shift, and although she knew it was highly improbable that Mac would go home on time, she didn't want to chance that possibility, not after having spent a whole day without being able to cross her legs (yep, her skirt was that tight).

_Mac won't know what's hit him!_, she mused with a smirk, the tension gradually leaving her shoulders as she schooled her hips to sway extra seductively. _Just for ya, Mac._

She found him in his office, engrossed in paperwork. Scolding herself for having been silly, she tapped on the glass door lightly before letting herself in, adrenaline suddenly kicking in. From that moment on she had only five minutes to get over with it.

Mac raised his head painstakingly slowly for Stella's liking, but what she found more offending was the fact that he didn't comment on her attire. Nothing, nada, not even a small and casual: -You look nice. -; he kept silent, waiting for her to do the first move. So help her God, she did.

-My report for the day. -, she announced, tossing the manila folder in her hands carelessly on the man's desk. He raised one dark eyebrow at her, silently questioning her act before actually doing so verbally.

-Anything else?-, he wondered. Stella smirked to herself. _Perfect._

-Actually… yes. -, she purred, voice dropping seductively as she circled his desk, making sure to show off her shapely naked legs as much as she could. Mac lazily maneuvered his leather chair to maintain the eye contact, spinning it to his left as Stella approached him.

_Totally unaware!_, she mentally applauded herself. With a sharp movement, she lowered her torso above Mac's, hands gripping the armrests for support and for better effect. She wanted him to feel trapped, to feel her hot breath on his neck. Literally.

-Mac…-, she drawled, touching his chest lightly. –I was wondering if you'd do something for me?-, she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. He chuckled softly. _Mmm, he's taking it better than I thought. He isn't even flustered!_

-And what might that be?-, he growled, voice dropping to a husky whisper. Stella had to control the shudder that threatened to overcome her as he blew his hot breath on her face, close to her mouth. _Wait, shouldn't I be to one to…? Oh, who cares! That makes it easier…_

-Kiss me, Mac…-, she pleaded, almost whined. She was way past caring, she had even forgotten the stupid bet, all that mattered were him, and her, and the concrete possibility that he might feel the same way…

Until he crushed it with his sharp: -No. –

Stella blinked. –What? Why?-, she cried indignantly as Mac raised from the chair, taking her wrist to help her straighten as well. He didn't step back; they remained close, with Stella pressed almost painfully against the former Marine's desk as he kept holding her hands in his.

-You see, Stella… I know about the bet. -, he confessed as the woman's eyes threatened to boggle out from their sockets at the realization. –Lindsay told me. -, Mac went on, leaning towards his pretty colleague. –Don't be afraid, I'm not mad. -, he assured her, stroking her delicate fingers with his rough ones. She could have laughed at his words, had the moment not been that tense and her knees that wobbly: scared of Mac? That was totally unheard off. He could never scare her, not really. She trusted him too much, she knew he'd never hurt her… Right! So why was he refusing her, dammit?

-You know, there's another pool going on… well, technically it's the same pool, but… a different deal? Anyway, I convinced Lindsay to place her own bet. If I manage to resist to your… tempting offer…-, as he said the words, he casually brushed his pelvis against Stella's, making sure to let her know exactly how tempting her offering herself to him like that really was. This time, she trembled in his arms, and he placed a protective arm on her hip to steady her.

-… Lindsay'll be two hundred dollars richer, and I will be enabled to treat you to a fancy dinner. I'm not so mean as to let your perfect outfit go to waste. -, he finished on a lighter note, causing Stella's cheeks to redden as she gave a throaty laugh.

-Say yes. -, he begged, suddenly very serious and impatient. Understanding his need for reassurance, she placed a hand on his cheek and lightly kissed the other.

-Yes. –

They smiled at each other, then Mac casually glanced at his watch. –The five minutes are up, you can go now. I'll pick you up at eight? This way you'll get to freshen up, touch up your make-up or… whatever you beautiful women do before a date. –

Stella beamed at his words, then turned mischievous. –How thoughtful of you, Mr. Taylor. -, she teased her friend-turned-date, turning around with a flourish and swaying hips.

-You inspire me, Miss Bonasera. -, he declared, swatting her not quite on the butt, more like on the hip, but damn close to it.

TBC?

Okay, please, please, please, leave a little review to let me know what you think and if adding a second chapter would be worth the time?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I hadn't expected that. Many thanks to Ballettmaus (I hope this will cheer you up as well), Niki, SM-FA-RaiNtrain, Catulicious, Timeforachange, csi-ncis, MARNIC, Taylor-mad21 for your kind words!

This is the second chapter, and I'm thinking of adding a third (I think the final one). Let me know what you think!

Love, Sis.

Stella had successfully managed to hide a grin as she "collected" part of the bet.

Before meeting with Mac, she had given Danny a sign, so he could spy through the glass walls of his boss's office what was happening inside, namely whether or not his curly haired colleague managed to steal a kiss from the First Grade Detective. Obviously the awaited kiss had not taken place, but Danny conceded that a swat on the butt (-It was definitely on the butt, Stella. - -Shouldn't _I _determine if it was on the butt or not?-) was pretty good, too, so he had graciously offered to swap tasks with Stella: -Once. -; -Come on, at least three times!-; -Fine, two. That's my last offer. -; whenever she felt like it.

They all thought she had been a bit crushed by Mac's reaction, or lack thereof; Stella had reinforced their impression by complaining about dressing up for nothing. She announced that she'd go out, probably to a bar, to see if she could still put her skirt to good use. She would have liked to confess the truth to Lindsay, though, but she was nowhere to be found. Oh well, she was out of that place. She had to freshen up for her date with Mac.

Date. Had he meant a _date_ kind of date, or a _we'll tease each other a bit but nothing serious will come out of it_ kind of date?

-A date, Lindsay. Stop over analyzing it. A date is… a date. -, Mac told his young employee sternly. She returned the gaze bravely, handing him half of the money from the bet.

-Mac, this date means a lot to Stella. _I_ know. -, she replied, stressing the last part. The former Marine's eyes narrowed at her words.

-What do you mean?-, he asked cautiously. Sighing, Lindsay dropped on the chair in front of her boss's desk. The talk had turned serious, and she fully intended to make Mac realize how much he meant to her friend Stella.

-Do you like Stella? I mean, _guy-checking-girl-out_ like. -, she bit back with a question of her own, looking the man square in the eye. Slowly, he nodded his head yes.

-I do, Lindsay, I truly do. -, he confessed sincerely. –I wouldn't have asked her out otherwise. -, he added with a ghost of a smile.

Lindsay couldn't believe she'd see the day when she'd say: -Be serious. -, to the stern looking Mac Taylor; -She would be crushed if it didn't mean the same as it does for her. -, she pleaded, catching her boss's curiosity.

-What do you think it means for her?-, he repeated slowly, trying to gauge his younger colleague's emotions from her face and bodily expression.

-I _know_ for a fact that Stella cares for you a lot. She might even…-, she stopped, biting her lower lip, fearing she'd revealed too much, but Mac prompted her to go on.

-Say it. Please, Lindsay, I need to hear it. -, he demanded softly.

-She might even love you. -, she uttered, closing her eyes.

Mac arrived at Stella's apartment precisely at eight o'clock, just like he'd promised. As he waited for his long time friend to open the door after he had gently knocked, he couldn't help but straighten his shiny black tie in deference to his inner nervousness. Otherwise, he remained still.

-Coming!-, she shouted from the inside, causing the former Marine to smile. There was a definite chance that she might feel as nervous as him, and he guessed it was a first for Stella.

-Hey, Mac. -, she greeted the man upon seeing him. –Wow, don't you look handsome?-, she sassed. Better stick to humor until he made his intentions a bit clearer, but she had to concede that he _indeed_ looked handsome in his black, spotless suit and charcoal dress shirt. He basically hadn't changed the style of the clothes he had been wearing all day, but those definitely looked fancier, _and really good on him!_

He grinned at her, but then his face fell. _Oh, no, what's wrong? He's not regretting it, is he?_, Stella thought with apprehension, but Mac quickly dissipated her doubts with his next remark.

-You changed, Stella. -, he observed with something akin to a pout, causing his friend to giggle, both for his expression and as a way to give went to her tension.

-Yes, well, I had worn that blouse all day long. I didn't feel comfortable in it. -, she explained, exhibiting herself in a small pirouette to show off her new garment, a _black_ silk blouse.

-That's okay, you look gorgeous in everything you wear anyway. -, Mac complimented her nonchalantly, offering the woman his hand to lead her outside of the apartment. Taken aback by his unusual forwardness, Stella numbly closed the door behind her, desperately trying to come up with something to reply with as the warmth of Mac's hand upon hers started to mess with her senses.

-Even in sweatpants?-, she wondered lamely. Her boss tilted his head slightly, sensing a trap question in there. –Of course. -, he replied, smiling sincerely.

-Oh. –

He knew she'd let him open the car door for her only because she'd been stunned once she had realized where he'd taken her. And she had gripped his arm because, stunned as she was, she risked tripping, for sure. Not that there was anything near them that she could trip over, but still.

-Mac, are you sure… I mean, this place is pricy. Not to mention couple-y. -, she observed, glancing at her partner out from the corner of her eye. Her high heels made her as tall as him, so she needn't raise her head to meet his eyes, but, truth be told, she was kind of avoiding them. What would she find in them?

Mac chuckled, and placed his hand on the small of the woman's back, a place he'd always been fascinated with (_that's as intimate as you can get at work!_, his mind reminded him). –Don't worry, I won good money, and even if I didn't, why shouldn't I treat you?-, he smiled kindly at Stella, turning fully towards her. –Are you uncomfortable? After all, it _is _couple-y, as you said. -, he inquired, stopping them a few feet away from the entrance door.

-Are you?-, the woman bit back. Mac blinked.

-No, of course not. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. -, he replied. _Why is everyone questioning my actions?_

-Okay. -, Stella's voice still sounded a bit uncertain, betraying her words. –Let's go, then. –

Mac smirked to himself. Stella Bonasera was in control again.

Like the true gentleman he was at heart, Mac himself drew back the chair for Stella, beating the waiter to it. The woman smiled at the chivalrous gesture, then placed the napkin on her lap as the former Marine sat down opposite to her. A quick word with the waiter, and they were left with a couple of menus, the promise of chilled wine coming right away.

-So, Stella, tell me how they involved you in their bet. -, Mac started the conversation, unwilling to let an awkward silence to grow between the two of them. Stella, surprised as she was by this unusual turn of events, looked relieved nonetheless. Truth was, she _was_ feeling a bit awkward.

-The usual. Drinks. It all started with a beer and a shot of vodka. -, she replied with a nervous laugh. Mac feigned indignation at her words.

-Not _all _bets start like that. _I _wasn't drunk when I decided to take part in the pool. -, he observed. This time Stella's laughter had a genuine ring to it, one which pleased the former Marine.; he inwardly rejoice every time he managed to put a smile on her beautiful face. Feeling bolder, he reached across the table to lightly grasp the woman's fingers.

-Speaking of which… I still owe you something. -, he whispered. Confused, Stella's eyebrows rose elegantly to form a arch over her sparkling green eyes, so Mac felt compelled to explain: -A kiss. I still owe you a kiss. –

The Greek woman's eyes widened. Surely he was joking?

-But… I already lost the bet. -, she pointed out, not particularly sagaciously in her opinion. Mac shrugged.

-Only because there was another going on, one more substantial. -, he replied, giving her a pointed look. Which she missed. Sighing, he further elaborated: -I would have _loved_ to let you win the bet, Stella. A man who's been accorded the necessary trust to kiss you is a fool to refuse you without a valid reason. -, he explained.

-Oh. -, Stella's expression was still doubtful, then: -Oh!-, her mind seemed to register what the man had said all of a sudden. –You mean you would have…?-, she couldn't even finish the thought. Mac nodded solemnly, but before he could add something further, the waiter arrived to take their orders.

From then, dinner acquired a lighter tone to it, and a comfortable and intimate complicity set over the table. They had both been so engrossed in their conversation, that they had failed to study the menus, thus when the waiter had come, both had given the names of the first dishes which caught their eyes. Left to their own devices once again, they then had all the time in the world to realized the depth of their mistakes.

-Why ever did I order an entrée with eggs? I hate eggs!-, Stella was the first one to complain. Chuckling, Mac courteously offered to swap with her; he wasn't particularly fond of seafood crudités, a dish, he remembered, his companion loved particularly.

-Seems like we ordered for the other. -, the woman noted. –At least you've been sensible enough to ask for a salad. I forgot. -, she added gloomily.

-Don't worry, we'll share. –

After dinner, meaning several shared or swapped dishes later, they finally ventured outside. Stella was leaning lightly on Mac's side, her face almost completely hidden in the crook of his neck as she laughed at his impersonation of the maitre.

-Really, Mac, we should stick to hot-dogs. -, she commented with a laugh, the suddenly turned serious as she realized the implications of her words; turning down Mac's attentions was the farthest thing from her mind she could imagine in that moment. Luckily for her, the man caught her meaning.

-Next time we'll order pizza, how's that?-, he replied good-naturedly, adjusting the woman's position against his side.

-Perfect. -, she grinned. In that moment she realized that Mac was everything she'd always looked for in a man (not that there were many doubts before, but still… a girl needed reassurances from time to time): he knew her intimately, always looked out for her and everything he did he did with the best of intentions. He was honorable, dependable and trustworthy, but also affable, funny and, who would have guessed?, flirty. He wasn't perfect, but in Stella Bonasera's book, he came darn close to it. He had even given up to the only coffee they had ordered for her! That, by itself, spoke volumes about how much he cared for her, since he was as much a coffee addict as she herself was.

By mutual, and silent, decision, they strolled at a leisurely pace (Stella knew Mac was going extra slow since she was wearing high heels) along the city's streets, stopping in front of the shops windows from time to time to comment on some of the articles exhibited or just to share a joke.

-How about a sundae?-, Mac proposed as they passed by an ice-cream parlor. Stella looked at him quizzically.

-An ice-cream? Mac, what's gotten into you?-, she inquired with a raised eyebrow. The man rolled his eyes, faking annoyance.

-I can't suggest an ice-cream without people fearing the end of the world or something? I know you like them, and I wouldn't mind sharing…-, he explained, taking the woman by the elbow to draw her towards the entrance. Ashamed for her early words, especially since Mac seemed to have taken them personally, Stella ducked her gaze as he held the door open for her.

-Really, Mac, that's not necessary. You've already taken me out for dinner. -, she protested lightly, trying to cover up her mistake. He smiled condescendingly, taking firm hold of her hand as if afraid that she could run away from him.

-Stella, you worry too much. -, he murmured, brushing his lips against Stella's for the briefest of moments. Dumbstruck, she tamely let herself be dragged forward as Mac Taylor, THE Mac Taylor, draped an arm around her neck like a teenager with his first sweetheart.


	3. Chapter 3

Kind readers, here is the last chapter. I hope it will be better than the second, I'm not entirely satisfied with that one. Anyway, read, and hopefully, enjoy!

Love to ya all,

Grissom's sister.

-Mac, you're insane! I won't be able to eat this much ice-cream!-, Stella protested as Mac handed her the most enormous sundae the young girl behind the counter could manage to assemble. Smiling politely at her while at the same time rolling his eyes to excuse what the pretty blonde assumed was his girlfriend, the ex-Marine paid for his purchase and led the curly haired woman outside, throwing a _goodbye_ behind his shoulders as the door closed on them.

-But you haven't…-, again Stella tried protesting, only to have her companion squeeze her arm reassuringly as he slowed his pace momentarily.

-Start digging, Stell. I'll come to your aid in a moment. -, he instructed, arranging the change in his wallet before circling the woman's waist in a natural gesture, a well-practiced move of his arm. He craned his neck towards the cone, taking a bite and murmuring in appreciation at the cold goodie's sweetness.

-Mmm, it's good. -, the man commented, smiling gently at his companion. Seeing the childlike innocence lighting up Mac's eyes, Stella laughed in delight, abandoning her head upon his shoulder as she brought the cone to her lips.

-Yeah, it's pretty good. -, she conceded, chewing quickly as the cold penetrated her gums. –Oh, look, a cherry. -, she exclaimed, taking it in her mouth. Watching her sensual lips close around the red fruit, Mac quickly made up his mind and leaned forward, claiming them with his own.

Stella's gasp of surprise died against Mac's mouth, giving him the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. He slipped his tongue between her lips, teasing her as he got a taste of the cherry and the cream. He placed his hands on her hips, but let one caress the length of her side till he reached her neck; then, he broke the kiss. Stella whimpered in protest.

-Sorry, Stell, I didn't mean for it to be that…-, he admitted sheepishly, searching the woman's face for any sign of regret or anger at his actions. He found none, instead his long time friend smiled dreamily and cleared her throat repeatedly before being able to speak.

-That wow?-, she finished for him. –I don't mind. Why don't you…?-, she trailed off, words unnecessary to convey her meaning as she claimed Mac's lips for a new scorching kiss. Both moaned at the sensation caused by that union as Stella, mindful of the cone still in her hand, crossed her wrists behind the man's neck. He smiled against her lips at the gesture.

-Why don't we finish that thing before it melts?-, he murmured, nuzzling her neck with his cheek.

-Mmm, okay. -, the curly haired woman conceded, trying not to sound too disappointed and causing the former Marine to chuckle. He circled her waist with an arm once again, drawing her flush against his side as they moved from their kissing spot.

-Mac, I have to know… why all of a sudden?-, she asked after a while in a small voice. She'd been extremely pleased with how their evening had turned out, but she'd been burned by men one too many times not to have to make sure about her partner's intention, plus he was the most important person in her life, she didn't want to risk jeopardizing the relationship that mattered to her the most.

-Because I've been given an irrefutable sign that you weren't opposed to pursuing something more than the friendship already existing between us. Stella, I know you well enough to say with a good degree of certainty that you wouldn't ask for a kiss from me just for the fun of it. You care about me the way I care about you, you respect me and my space and you certainly are not one to toy with my feelings. We're not those kind of friends who can kiss or have sex and then go on as always, we're far too deeply involved…-, the dark haired man replied seriously, blue eyes boring into green ones as Stella watched enraptured the play of emotions on his handsome face.

-Yes. -, she said simply before placing her lips upon his in a gentle kiss. –Now stop rambling, otherwise we'll never be able to finish this blasted cone. –

The next morning, Stella awoke with a smile on her face as the tingly sensation of a man running his hands through her curls gradually spread to her whole body. Rolling to one side to come nearer to the breathing source of warmth on her bed, she slowly opened her eyes, finding herself face to face with a smiling Mac Taylor.

-Good morning, Stella. -, he greeted her, lowering his head to place a sweet kiss to her mouth.

-Mmm, good morning. -, she replied dreamily, studying her partner's beaming face from under her half parted lashes. Then, she noticed something that made her frown.

-Why are you shirtless? I am almost positive that last night we didn't…-, she wondered, trailing off before voicing the s-word. Mac chuckled.

-You're right, we didn't. Anyway, you know how I am, a creature of habit. I woke a little before five and went for a run so that I wouldn't disturb you, then came back and took a quick shower. I also bought something for breakfast while I was out. -, he explained, caressing Stella's side, feeling her relax under his ministrations.

-I smell soap… you're just coming out from the shower, aren't you?-, she observed, raising a hand to his warm chest, tentatively exploring it.

-Yes. I hope you don't mind. -, he replied softly, watching her intently as she caressed his left pectoral, teasing the flat nipple into hardness.

-What time is it?-, she asked after a while, closing her mouth upon his now taunt nipple, licking and sucking until she heard Mac' faint moan.

-It's time to get up, otherwise we'll be late for work. -, he answered in a raspy voice, taking hold of the woman's wrists to still her movements. –We'll have other chances to play, don't worry. Now come. -, he assured her, offering his hand.

-Can you blame me? I have a half-naked Marine in my bed, it gives a girl ideas. -, she sassed, letting said Marine drag her out of bed, envelope her in a strong embrace and led her to the kitchen.

-Not really, no. -, he conceded, placing a kiss to her cheek.

That day, Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera exited together from the elevator, stepping in perfect unison into the 35th floor chatting amicably, a laugh from her part and a chuckle from his dotting their conversation from time to time. They reached the Head of the Crime Lab's office and there, with a last smile, they parted, ready to face the challenges of the new day.

The lab rats barely spared them a glance. They had long ceased expecting something out of the ordinary from their bosses, and surely seeing them together walking through the corridors was not unheard of; it was almost expected, really.

Nothing surprising for that day.

-May I have your attention, please?-, Detective Taylor's voice boomed in the enclosed space of the Crime Lab, bouncing from glass wall to glass wall till it reached every obscure lab tech. Everyone turned their head to the Head of the Crime Lab, his sharp tone commanding the demanded attention.

Mac stepped in the middle of the corridor, Stella Bonasera in tow, a couple of steps behind him.

-I am aware of the fact that there is a pool going on from years regarding my person and that of Stella Bonasera, concerning the true nature of our relationship. I decided it was time to disclose this secret, on one condition, though: I want a third of the winnings. -, his voice rang loud and clear, serious despite of the topic at hand, causing most to chuckle a little.

Then, unexpectedly, Taylor turned towards Stella, dropping to one knee.

-Stella Bonasera, you are the only one in my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?-, he popped the question, presenting his partner with a beautiful engagement ring.

-Yes…-, she whispered, tears of happiness wetting her cheeks, hands raised to her mouth to hide the half choke, half laugh and she stepped towards her lover. He straightened, letting her envelope him in a hug as he silently slipped the ring on her finger.

Everyone around them cheered as they kissed. One voice in particular rang louder above the chaos.

-Yes! I'm rich!-

Lindsay's voice.


End file.
